wijfandomcom-20200213-history
Shock Troopers
What they are, and what they're used for The ST (Shock Troopers) are the elite fighting unit of WIJ, somewhat refered to as the Special Forces. They get perks at some W3 outposts, whether it be a shield, or dual weapons. Upon going to the armoury at Indigo, they will receive 2xSKPs, and 2xY14s (Dual Weapons) and they also have a shield which they can toggle on or off. In the event of a serious conflict, the STs will be called upon to take care of the situation, be it at an enemy fortification or one of WIJ's outposts. Their elite skills and advanced weapons and armour allow them to change the side of battle to WIJ's favour no matter the location. How to get in In order to get into the Shock Troopers you must first pass the Shock Trooper Academy (STA), which consists of three tiers, tests, training and a whole lot of logs. The Shock Troopers are for elites and only a handful of candidates will ever get through. If you manange to get into the Shock Troopers you are classed as an elite and have the right to call your self as such. You also receive a special Tag at Vermilion, and unique weapons, the W18, a modified version of the W17, fitted with a scope and a Silencer, for that extra fighting power, the Y14S, a modified version of the Y14, has a silencer, and more accurate, and the SKPS, a modified version of the SKP, also has a silencer. But since the WIJ 2013 Structural Reform, STA is no longer available. You will now have to test yourselves at the ST tryouts or get recommended by Recon+ in order to get into Shock Troopers Ranks Vanguard: The standard rank in the group. Although the lowest, it is a great honor. Recently this rank has been reserved for rookies or newbies instead of just standard members. From here, the defensive branch usually decides to promote further based on skill and/or leadership. Recon Trooper: Although this is a higher rank then Shock Trooper, there are more Recon Troopers then Shock Troopers. This is basically the standard ranking member. Infiltrator: Infiltrator have proven themselves to have more skill then a normal Shock Trooper, and better leadership. Ops chief: Ops chief are ST that proves themselves worthy and they can stay permanently and also they can host ST tryouts for other WIJians to take part in Major: This rank is usually reserved for specific members of HICOM (usually Brigadiers) and members of the Defensive Branch Chief of Staff: This rank is reserved for the current serving leader of the Defensive Branch. Marshal: Rank reserved for the Marshal. Chairman: Rank reserved for the Chairman. Shock Troopers: Terrors of the invaders Shock Troopers are seen helping other troopers and they are being reowned for being undefeated in any battle against any clan or clan's elite division. ST in several defend have repeled many incoming raiders and crushed many clan's fort. Group WIJST have defeated: *PS:PMC *JC Death Korps *Stonemen Mercs *Flight of Liberations (RAT) *Replica Forces (F.E.A.R)